Married for a Week
by MiyumiCupid
Summary: Ash and Dawn got married for a week due to a dare from their friends. Will they be able to have a divorce after the week is over or will they fall in love with each other?
1. Day 1

**Married for a Week**

 **This story this inspired by a Buzzfeed video called "Single People Get Married for a Week"**

 **Please leave a review!**

* * *

"Dawn Berlitz, do you agree to be Ash Ketchum's lawfully wedded wife?" Brock asked looking at the young woman.

"I do." Dawn nodded trying not to laugh.

"You may now kiss the bride." Brock proclaimed taking a step back from his friends.

Ash and Dawn stared at each other awkwardly and laughed. "Let's just do this." Ash suggested holding up his fist.

Dawn laughed and fist bump Ash.

"Don't fall in love with me, Ash." Dawn said before walking off the makeshift stage.

Ash stood there and shook his head while the rest of his friends laughed.

"So how does it feel to be married now?" Misty asked walking up to the bride.

"Terrible. I feel like all of my freedom is gone now." Dawn replied taking off her veil.

"It's only for a week. It wouldn't be that bad." Misty assured.

"Yeah right." Dawn mumbled.

"It's gonna be great." Brock smiled patting Ash's shoulder.

"Thank you." Ash nodded smiling back.

 **Day 1**

"Are you gonna carry me over threshold?" Dawn asked opening the door to her apartment.

"No. You carry me over the threshold." Ash answered trying to pull his suitcase through the front door.

"Why did you pack so many things?"

"Because I'm staying here for a week."

"Oh." She sighed closing the door.

Ash looked around the apartment "Where do I put my stuff?"

"In that closet over there." Dawn pointed to a closet next to her bed.

Ash nodded and walked over to the closet. "Dawn there's no space in here."

"What? There should be some space." Dawn poked her head into the closet.

Her eyes widened at how packed her closet was. "I never noticed how full it was."

"Any other ideas?"

"Hmmmm" Dawn put her hands on her hips in thought "I'll just move some stuff out of the way."

"I'll help you." Ash suggested.

"Thanks." Dawn smiled

 **Later that day...**

"Literally? I have to make your bed?!"

"It's **our** bed!" Dawn argued.

"No its's **your** bed!"

"No, no we're married now so it's **our** bed!"

"Fine I'll help you make our bed." Ash gave up

"Yay! Okay let's hurry up we need to go grocery shopping."

"Now you're talking!" Ash shouted excitedly.

"Do you want any pajamas? Oh! We should get some popcorn. Maybe we need some coffee." Dawn thought out loud walking around the store.

"Ash! Look at those cool decorations!" Dawn gasped pointing to the home section of the store.

"Dawn. Dawn eyes on the prize. Only buy what we need."

"Fine" Dawn pouted.

"You're so cute." Ash chuckled pinching her cheeks.

"Don't fall in love with me." Dawn smirked.

"Stop saying that!" Ash laughed

 _"Am I falling in love with her?"_ He asked himself as the "married" couple continued shopping.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

"Ash! Time to wake up" Dawn whispered shaking her "husband" softly.

Dawn blushed as he turned around with a smile on his face.

"Good morning sweetie" He greeted with a sleepy voice

"Good morning sheet stealer." She giggled.

"That's not true. I only took a little." He said groggily wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"No you took all the sheets. Look there's no sheets on my side of the bed at all."

"I was very careful with how many sheets I took." He muttered before going back to sleep.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Dawn climbed out of bed.

"Okay."

 **At work...**

"So...how are you and Dawn?" Brock asked walking up to the young man at the coffee counter.

"Man, Dawn told me she wants a divorce." Ash answered pouring some coffee.

"Dude really?

"Yes." Dawn answered walking into the room

"Why?"

"Marriage is so stressful " Dawn groaned taking a sip of coffee

Ash nodded "It's only the second day of marriage and we're hating how much time we're spending together."

"My friends are getting mad already."

"I'm gonna let you know that when Drew asked me to order lunch for him I told him I no because I'm ordering lunch for my wife!"

"Awww I feel so supported."

Brock chuckled to himself and drank his coffee. "Couples."

 **Before bed time**

"Have we made up from our fight yet?"

Dawn looked up from her phone "Yup because I got a funny picture of you."

"My hair looked stupid." Ash muttered

"It is silly!" Dawn pulled up the picture and showed him "Look at this anti-gravity hair!"

"No! Delete that pic!" Ash struggled to grab her phone away from her.

"No! It's a good picture!" She screamed scrambling out of bed.

"Give it here!" Ash jumped off the bed and ran towards her.

"Never!"

"Don't make me do this Dawn." He wiggled his fingers and laughed evily.

"No. No Ash Ketchum don't you dare tickle me!"

"Ahhh!" Dawn screamed and fell to the ground in a fit of laughter

"Ha!" Ash yelled and yanked the phone from her hands.

Dawn quickly grabbed the phone back and smirked. "Got it back."

"You're lying."

Dawn shook her head and showed the picture still in her camera roll.

"How?"

"It was still in the deleted file." She winked.


	3. Day 3

**Once again, very late update but I hey at least I did it. And to answer all the reviews, this is just a fake marriage so they might not have kids but I'll try to extend the story into the future where they are married.**

 **Just send a message or leave it in the reviews what name you want their kids to have :)**

* * *

"Hi pumpkin" Dawn smiled as she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey, you." She closed her eyes and bit her lip as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "I just talked to Drew, and we're having a dinner date with him and May."

"Oooh. Sounds great, let's stop by the store and get some wine for them after work." She looked into his brown eyes and her heart melted as she cuddled closer to him.

"Yeah, let's get some white wine."

"Yay I love white wine."

He smiled and planted another kiss on her forehead.

"Awww! Get a room you two." A co-worker yelled from the other side of the room.

"Shut up!" Ash yelled back while Dawn giggled.

"Let's get back to work before we get in trouble." Dawn suggested. "Okay, pumpkin I'll talk to you later."

 **At night**

"Wow, we are so late." Ash chuckled looking at his watch. "At least we found a good parking spot."

"True." He agreed, knocking on the Hayden's doors. The door opened immediately and the Haydens greeted them, happily ushering them into their house.

"The Ketchums are here!" Drew laughed.

"Wow, we don't have any pictures of us making out in our house." Ash joked looking at the pictures on the walls and bookcases.

"We don't have any pictures at all." Dawn laughed

"Let's sit down and relax as the boys cook us some food." May giggled, leading Dawn towards the dinner table.

They sat down and talked about work, friends and being married as the boys made some steak in the kitchen.

"May, what do you do when you run out of wine?"

"I switch my glass with Drew's." May giggled switching the glasses. Dawn laughed and switched hers with Ash's glass as well "Thanks for the wine, Ash."

As the ladies continued talking, the boys started cooking. "We are pounding meat for our wives, we are pounding meat for our wives" Ash sang jokingly.

Drew soon joined in and they sang while cooking. "Remember Ash, happy wife equals happy life."

Ash chuckled. "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Wow." Dawn's eyes widened as she ate a piece of the steak. "This is good"

"I know" Ash wiggled his eyebrows. "I made it"

Dawn giggled and slapped his shoulders "Don't get your ego infalted."

Ash pretended to be sad and frowned.

The Hayden's look at the scene and giggled.

As the date night went on they played board games and watched tv shows.

"Would you ever get bored of this if you had to do it for your whole life?" Dawn asked as they walked home, later.

"No I don't think so."

"I wouldn't either."


End file.
